A spy named Hannah
by Purrum
Summary: Was it by chance that Chuck was seated next to an attractive brunette in first class. Agent Daniel Shaw was a thorough planner and left little to chance. His people were never alone without back-up.
1. Chapter 1: You have an Assignment

**Was it by chance that Chuck was seated next to an attractive brunette in first class.**

 **Agent Daniel Shaw was a thorough planner and left little to chance.**

 **Scene 1**

 **Shaw's office in DC,**

 **Newly graduated agent Hannah Gateaux has been summoned to Langley, She has been assigned to meet with the controlling agent for western Europe. Dressing smartly in a business jacket and skirt, she was on time to her appointed time to met with her superior. After having placed her hand on the palm reader she was allowed in. Behind the secure door was an open planned workspace, several rows of vacant workstations on either side. There was an office was at the other end of the area. As she approached the door to the office opened and a tall dark haired man with a fine physique smiled at her and beckoned her into his office. Moving inside she looked in front of her to see a desk with a few manilla folders on it and a guest chair for her to sit in. The owner of the office moved around to the other side of the desk and then formally introduced himself.**

 **"** **Agent Gateaux, I'm Daniel Shaw. Take a seat." Hannah sat down and crossed her legs. She waited patiencely for Agent Shaw to speak.**

 **"** **I've been reading the reports on your activities in Paris, I must congratulate you on a job well done."**

 **"** **Thank you Sir."**

 **"** **As you know we are leaving no stone unturned in eradicating the Ring elements out of our organization. The Ring is probably the biggest threat to our way of life since the fall of the Iron Curtain. Your report has revealed two key ring operatives that are transporting vital Intel out of this country to their laboratories in Paris."**

 **Shaw then leans forward and pushes two files over to Hannah to peruse. She opens the first file and it has a picture of a large intimidating man.**

 **"** **Hugo Panzer!" said Shaw warily " Close quarter combat specialist. Panzer is a known psychopath and one of Ring's more ruthless operatives. If you cross his path it will end badly for you. He is in possession of and is moving a C.I.A. crypto-key to Paris. While he often travels alone we are aware that he flies only on certain airlines and it often co-ensides with this woman." Shaw turns the file cover over to reveal a series of photographs of an airline hostess.**

 **"** **Serena Austin is not what she appears to be. This woman has been linked to a long list of criminal activity yet somehow managed to stay clear of prosecution. She has been trained as** **flight attendant** **. We are aware of her past that implicated her in several poisonings of high-ranking officials. We know Panzer likes to fly first class and she has been rostered on duty more often than not when Panzer's flying. We have every reason to believe that she is an ring operative."**

 **"** **I have reason to believe that Panzer is transporting the key to the Ring Intelligence Safe on a flight from Los Angeles to Paris and Austin will be his back-up."**

 **"** **Sir, do you want me to Arrest Austin and Panzer and recovery the cryto-key?"**

 **"** **No. I'm sending another agent out to make the arrests, you role will be to provide back-up and support but only when necessary. The agent I sending will be on his first solo mission. It's important he doesn't identify you as a fellow agent. I want you to be ready in case this mission goes south and provide back-up as required."**

 **"** **Sir, how do you know he won't recognize me? I was very active socially while I was in training at the Farm? I sure I could identify anyone from my intake year and the previous one."**

 **Shaw moved his hands to form an arch then he lent back into his chair, he gave a quick smirk then replied.**

 **"** **That's a very good question, Agent, this is why I've chosen you for this mission. You intuitive nature has shown me that you think more than the other graduates. The short answer is no. The Agent you will be backing up has never been outside California, he has never been to the "Farm." This man was seconded by the Government because of his technical skills, and has been part of our successful L.A. based team for over two years. The Agency feels it's time for him to step up to be a fully fledged agent. And so do I, he has all the skills but his current team are too over protective of him and thus not allowing him to reach his full potential."**

 **"** **Oh, Okay" Hannah replied.**

 **Shaw continued "I'm flying you to L.A. a couple of days before your mission. There you will have your accommodation booked for you, It will give you will time to have a look around and get the feel of LA and to work on your cover story."**

 **"** **I've decided to give a file on this rookie agent, you will need to know him because you will have the seat next to him on the plane. Try to engage him in conversation, I believe you will find he's quite a chatty soul."**


	2. Chapter 2: Hannah & the rookie

"Good evening Ms Gateaux, I hope your few days in LA have agreed with you?"

Shaw was making contact with Hannah Gateaux on the night before she was due to fly out to Paris.

"Hannah, secure and in private. LA is an interesting town."

"Have you packed all the merchandize I've sent you?"

"Packed away as per instructions."

"Good! Your flight leaves at 1530 hours tomorrow from LAX, there will be a ticket waiting for you at check in."

"1530 tomorrow, got it."

"So, Hannah are you nervous?"

"To be honest I have a few butterflies."

"That's good, it means that this assignment is very real to you, butterflies help kept you alert! Good luck tomorrow, I know you can do it!"

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down!"

Shaw then terminated the call; Hannah went back to her thoughts and the building excitement for another mission. She may be reasonable new to this game but she was determined to be the best she could be.

Waiting around airport departure lounges was one thing that Hannah never got used to, she always had too much time to think and over think what her objectives were. She started to regret her decision to get to the airport early as this gave her too much time to think and thinking started to make her nervous.

She replayed the conversation she had with Agent Daniel Shaw about her passive role for this mission. She was not to identify herself as a fellow agent unless she had authorization from Shaw. She was only to observe and then later report unless some went wrong. She was looking forward to landing in Paris again, she had falling in love with the city, she loved the culture and the shopping.

The boarding call started and that brought her out of her musings, as she was travelling First Class she was able to board first. A quick look around but she was not able to recognise anybody. She got her ticket checked and then she made her way onboard to First Class section.

She was stowing her walk on luggage when she first saw him. Her first impression was that he was tall and he knew how to wear a suit. When he got closer she could smell his aftershave, she didn't know the scent but he smelt heavenly. If she was going to sit next to him all flight she might get swept by the fragrance.

"Welcome to first class, sir. May I take your jacket?" The hostess spoke to Chuck.

"You want to take my jack Oh, yes, of course. Yes, sorry about that. There we go. Oh, actually, you know what? If I can just, Gotta get my phone and writing utensil. Okay. Lucky pen?"

"Huh?"

"Lucky pen? No, uh, no, just a Just a regular ol' pen-pen."

"Okay."

"I'm Chuck, by the way. I mean, Charles. I mean, my name is Charles, but my friends call me Chuck."

"I'm Hannah. Just Hannah."

"Chuck."

"Good, that makes it easy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah."

The first class Air hostess came to their seat and spoke.

"May I offer either of you a drink?"

"Ooh, uh, no. You know what? I'm on business, but thank you."

"Me, too. I'll have his."

"You know, on second thought, I think I will then."

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

"For you."

"Uh-huh."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

The hostess walked away to greet other travellers.

Hannah took the flute of champagne Chuck handed over and asked, "So, what do you think of our fellow passengers here in first class?"

As Chuck looked around she started identifying their neighbours.

"So what do you think of our fellow passengers here in first class? I'm thinking Syrian dignitaries over there, couple of nuclear physicists, but that bunch, I don't know about them."

"That bunch over there?" Chuck said, glancing where Hannah indicated.

"Uh-huh," Hannah nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with Yale fencing team, without a doubt."

"Good call!" Hannah said appreciatively before clinking his glass in salute.

"Spot-on."

"Oh, thanks."

They both giggled as they sipped some more bubbly.

"Now what about you? Charles- but-my-friends-all-me-Chuck?" She smiled.

"Uh What about-what about me? Um, I'm in retail, very high-end merchandise at a very prestigious store."

After takeoff, Hannah prompted Chuck to move to the cabin's bar. It was something he still had yet to wrap his mind around. First Class on an airplane came with its own bar! Wow! Chuck was relaxing had his sleeves rolled up.

"Shaken, not stirred, sir."

"Thank you."

"A martini, shaken not stirred, Chuck?" Hannah said with a small laugh, "You really watch too many movies."

He looked down at the glass with a chuckle. "I know, but I've always wanted to order one, you know? I just wanted to see what it would taste like."

That response got a round of giggles from both of them. Hannah thought that this guy was cute.

"You don't fly first class often?"

"Well, uh No, no, of course I do. All the time. L.A to Paris. Paris to L.A. What about you?"

"Well, I, uh, I work for a private investor. Essentially, he just flies me around the world, and I fix problems for him, it stuff. Computers, mainframes. It's terribly boring. And stress, a lot of stress. But I get to travel. And live in Paris. I have a view of the Eiffel tower".

"No way, Really?"

"Yeah. Have you been to the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yeah. So many times. Can't even count how many times. I know everything there is to know about it."

Chuck smiled and gone quiet. Hannah's instincts were saying that Chuck wasn't exactly truthful. She looked around for something to say and then she located the mark in the file Shaw had given her. Lets see if Chuck has read the same file? Hannah and Chuck return to their game of guessing the occupation of the fellow travellers.

"Chuck, what do we think of Mister Muscles over there?"

"Mister Muscles? Let me take a gander," Chuck replied as he turned to look.

"I'm thinking professional wrestler maybe," Hannah said before noticing Chuck start to shake, "Chuck? What's wrong?"

He turned back with a nervous look and said, "Oh it's nothing , Hannah. I need to answer the call of nature"

Chuck smiled his thanks and headed off to the bathroom. Hannah sipped her champagne, watching Panzer out of the corner of her eye, but he sitting alone and had earphones in his ears. He appeared to be flying alone but Hannah knew this was not always the case.

After a few minutes, she got a text from Shaw telling her the mission was a go, she left the bar and returned to her seat.

As she was about to sit down she saw Chuck emerge from the first class toilet. He walked casually back to their seats. Once they were seated again, Hannah leaned over and whispered

"Do you think you could get his autograph?"

Hannah stared at the bald man before noticing Chuck's look of surprise. As Chucks daze was on Panzer and she dropped a small bug in Chuck's business shirt.

"You really want Mr Muscles signature?"

Hannah nodded. "If he is a professional wrestler then he will sign it and then we'll know who it is."

Glancing back at the giant man, the plan came to him.

"I can go over there, introduce myself, if he is who we think he is, I ask him for an autograph." He smiled as he spun his pen in his fingers.

Hannah knew from experience that the object in Chuck's hand was a tranquilizer pen. She had used one before on a mark. Hannah remained at the bar as she saw Chuck move over towards the mission target. Over the noise in the cabin Hannah was straining to hear the conversation between Chuck and his mark.

"Excuse me, sir? Sorry to bother you. The woman that I'm sitting next to is a bit of a nuisance. Will not shut up. So I was kind of wondering if I could plop down here, if that's okay?"

"Fine."

"Thanks. Awesome. Yeah, you know, I think she's an upgrade. It's such a bummer, too, because one of the things I love about first class is the opportunity to really socialize and rub elbows with people that are, you know, like-minded, and not the rabble. Don't you agree?"

"Excuse me."

Chuck realised that Panzer had put in his earphones and was tuning into his music.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

She watched from the other side of the aircraft at Chuck's attempts to dope Hugo Pranzer. It was a struggle, but he eventually tranquilized the large man and got the ticket. Hannah had to fight her urges to join in and help him out, but she reminded herself that this was the rookie's mission, and she was essentially playing the role of observer.

She used her mirror to watch as she followed Chuck movements to the back of the plane. Now was the hardest part, she had to sit there and not raise a finger to help. She hurriedly opened her laptop and plugged some earphones into it, if she couldn't see what was going on she could hear what's going on. By the time she had her laptop running she could hear Chuck talking on his phone to his mission leader.

"I'm in the cargo hold, and it's friggin' freezing in here."

"Good job. "Look for the matching ticket, find the key, get back to your seat."

She could hear Chuck muttering to himself as the search the cargo bay for the cargo that Panzer was escorting.

"What do you got, Chuck?"

"I found it. It's a casket."

"Smart. "The ring knows that customs won't check the body."

"Open it up. Find the key."

"That's kind of disgusting."

"Get it done, Chuck!"

"Oh! Hi. Sorry about this. Where are you? Ooh! Oh, dead hands. Dead, cold hands. Dead, cold. Oh. Here we go. Ooh, that's disgusting. Gah! Dead skin, dead skin, dead skin. Jackpot."

Suddenly something was wrong, he had panic in his voice.

"Sarah, pick up. Pick up your phone."

Hannah could hear a noise that sounded like a lid closing.

"Sorry. Sorry, old man. Sorry, old man. Don't freak out."

Hannah could Chuck's breath quicken up, he was speed dialing again.

"Casey! Casey! Listen, I'm in a little bit of a pickle right now."

"I am currently trapped in a coffin with a recently deceased elderly man and a very large bad guy trying to find me."

"Aren't you still on the plane?"

"Right, yes, I forgot to mention that part. The mission is on the plane. I have the key, but the ring operative is right outside. What do I do?"

" You get taken."

"What?"

"The ring agent's gonna find you, because you picked the single dumbest place to hide."

"Oh, gee, thanks. Criticism is always welcome."

"When he does, you act like your little girlish self. You scream like a banshee, so he doesn't think you're a threat. When he pulls you out, you find a weapon and then flash."

"Well, what if I don't flash?"

"Then you're dead- so flash."

Hannah hears the lid open and then a loud hysterical scream, so loud it hurt her ears. There was a bit of groaning and then she heard voices again.

"I sincerely hope that that's not your father."

"Oh! You should've taken my watch. My employer demands a certain heart rate when I'm on the job. Got a little present for you."

"They really are a fencing team.

"Why don't you just come here? I'll do this clean. Easy. No pain."

"Please be in the intersect. En garde. Point."

"What's the matter with you? You know you're gonna die. You missed. A lot."

There was a loud rumbling noise that sounded like suitcases falling.

"Chuck, Chuck, what's happening?"

"Hey, guys, I'm still alive, and my first solo mission was a success."

Chuck looked very pleased with himself as he re-emerged in First Class and made his way to his seat. Hannah had to shut her laptop and pull her earphones out. Chuck slouched into the seat, he was grinning widely like a Cheshire cat. Chuck was bouncing his knee or looking around the cabin. She attributed his behavior to lingering stress from the encounter with Panzer, but just as he was about to take a sip of a martini he couldn't honestly remember ordering.

He chuckled quietly and took a drink from a martini glass at his elbow. His face soured almost immediately.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Tha-that drink," Chuck stammered, "I don't remember ordering it. It just kind of appeared out of nowhere."

"And you drank it?" Hannah questioned with an uplifted eyebrow.

Chuck sat back against his seat. "Are you ok?" Hannah asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. It just tasted a little funny," Chuck said, looking around the cabin. He froze when Panzer leaned forward in his seat and saluted with his own glass.

Hannah looked on in wordless surprise as Chuck got out of his seat and ran back to the restroom to call Castle for instructions. After a couple minutes, Hannah noticed a flight attendant walk down the aisle, ignoring several passengers who tried to get her attention. That sent Hannah's nerves on edge. Flight attendants never ignored passengers completely, especially in first class. The woman forced the door to the restroom open, and in the cabin's dim lighting, Hannah saw the flash of a pistol reflect the bathroom light.

She was about to get up when the flight attendant led Chuck to the cargo hold again, followed shortly by Panzer. "Unbelievable," Hannah muttered as she reached into her carry-on for her phone, she fired off a text to Shaw, ' **Chuck's been poisoned'** and she was worried about Chuck's losing battle against the poison.

She sent a second text. **'Waiting for further instructions'**.

She could felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and noticed that Shaw had sent a text. **'I know.'**

Slipping a vial into each pocket in her jacket, she silently ghosted down the aisle to join the party in the cargo hold.

She could felt her phone vibrate again . She pulled it out of her pocket to read Shaw's short text **'Standby.'**

Stand-by? What the fuck she thought. You're got and agent that has been poisoned and I've been ordered to standby. The seconds seemed like minutes and the minutes seemed like hours. Hannah pulse was up and she knew her anxiety was rising to dangerous levels, if she wasn't careful she could hyperventilate.

She got another text **'Return to seat , buckle up now!'** She barely got back to her seat when the plane hit some turbulence.

She got another text **'Stand down!'** Stand down? A good spy follows orders, but what the fuck does he mean by Stand down.

As the elevator dinged open, Chuck exited and seemed to stroll out with purpose. He looked flustered and was breaking out into a sweat. When he saw Hannah was looking at him he gave a rye smile. She had by this time returned to her seat and watched him as he moved to take his position next to her.

Chuck seemed hyped up; when Hannah looked over; he was bouncing his knee or looking around the cabin. She attributed his behaviour to lingering stress and the adrenalin from the encounter with Panzer, as she watched him he slowly began to relax and even raised a smile at her.

When Chuck had his eyes closed for a little longer that what Hannah thought was reasonable she nudged him by shaking his arm. There was no way she was going to allow Chuck to slip in a coma, especially after she knew he had been poisoned. If necessary she would keep up and on his feet walking around the space in first Class.

"How are you feeling?" Hannah asked Chuck as the plane was landing.

"Uh, much better, thanks." He answered as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Good," she smiled, "Now, are you going to enjoy Paris for a few days with me before we have to get back? I really want to show the Eiffel Tower to you."

"Absolutely," he smiled with a nod for emphasis, "That would be amazing." Just then his phone rang.

Hannah packed her carry-on as Chuck took the call. She stood up and looked at him expectantly. When he hung up the phone with a disappointed frown, she looked at him and asked,

"What is it?"

"That was my boss. I have to get back to LA immediately. The Paris install has been cancelled, so work needs me back immediately. I have to stay on the plane."

"What about Paris?" Hannah asked.

"Do-don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I'll get back here eventually. I hope."

"Well, I'll try and enjoy it twice as much for you, although now I won't feel guilty about going shopping up and down the Champs Élysée all day." Hannah smiled.

Chuck stood and allowed Hannah to gather her things. "Thank you for making this a pleasant flight."

She laughed. ". Perhaps I'll see you back in LA., Chuck."

"And, uh, and furthermore, uh Hannah, if, um, if you ever find yourself in Burbank, and I don't know what the chances of you finding yourself in Burbank are, but if you do find yourself in Burbank, and you're still without a job, my assistant manager owes me about a million and a half favors. Although, I have to warn you, you will be terribly overqualified for the job."

"Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome."

They looked at each other one last time.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Hannah."

"It was great to meet you, too, Chuck."

"Bye."

"Au revoir."

As she was waiting for her luggage on the carousel she could feel her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and noticed that Shaw had sent a text so she opened the up the message. 'Job well done, Will debrief in an hour.'

Not really knowing what to do now she waited in a quite spot in the terminal and waited for Shaw to ring. When Shaw did ring the questions were short and pointed.

"So Agent, what have you got to report?"

"He's very unorthodox, but he managed to get the desired results!"

"Did he realise you were backup?"

"I Don't believe he made me as an agent!"

"Did he cause a scene?"

He was very discrete, most of the action took place in the cargo hold! The First Class passengers were unaware of anything unusual."

Shaw hung up after telling her where she was booked into and when she was to return to LA.


	3. Chapter 3: Life in the Buymoria

Chapter 3: Life in the Buymoria

When Hannah booked out of her Parisienne hotel, the front desk handed her a large envelope. She thanked the front desk and then moved to a quiet seat in the lobby to study the contents. In the envelope was a folder marked "For your eyes only" and a plane ticket back to Los Angeles.

Inside the file were instructions to return to the USA and a mobile phone number to ring on arrival.

She checked her watch and calculated she had five hours to catch her plane. She had enough time to grab a croissant and take a few photos of the Eiffel Tower before hailing a taxi to the airport.

The flight across the Atlantic was uneventful and she was in economy class, first class only for missions, she spent most of the flight watching an in flight movie.

In a bid to minimize the effects of jet lag, Hannah decide to have a cat nap and as she began to doze off she replayed in her mind the last conversation she had with a very good looking man travelling under the name of Charles "Chuck" Carmichael.

"If you ever find yourself in Burbank, My assistant manager owes me about a million and a half favors"

* * *

Morgan and Chuck were having a quiet moment next to the Nerd Herd desk when Morgan spotted her.

"Stop the presses! Who is that? Vicky Vale!" Morgan didn't know that Big Mike had employed a new Nerd Herder.

"Vicky Vale! Vick, uh, Vicky Vale! vibby-doo-dibby-doo, Vicky Vale! Vick, uh, Vicky Vale" was Chuck's mindless response, he wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around him.

"Do you remember when Sarah first walked into the buy more? What was it like? Was it love at first sight?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was, but it changed my life forever. Why?"

"No reason."

Chuck looked around and he saw her, his mouth dropping open. Chuck and Morgan watched as Hannah walk up to them dressed as a Nerd Herder with a white shirt, grey tie and a black skirt that is way to short, even by Anna standards.

"Morning, guys."

"Hi." The men said together.

"Hey."

"Morning." She smiled at them. She then posed to show off her outfit.

"All right, everybody, back to work!" A flustered Morgan walked away leaving Chuck alone to deal with the latest employee.

"Real taskmaster, that, uh, Morgan."

"Yeah, I can tell. So, my first day as a nerd herder- any advice?"

"Oh. Uh, let's see, well, let's start with the five-cent tour, shall we? I like to consider myself the Jack Hannah of this untamed wilderness. Me, safe; everyone else, very dangerous."

"Yeah,"

Hannah spots Jeff and Lester filming her with cam-cameras while standing in the Movie section.

"And a little creepy. But I am sure that you will protect me."

"Indeed, indeed. You stay by us, sister; you'll be safe." Out of nowhere Lester had butted in to the conversation. He nodded to Chuck, "Charles."

"Hannah," Chuck introduced "Lester, Jeff. Two of the finest members of our Buy More staff."

"Hannah,"

"Namaste."

"Nice."

"All right, why don't we give Jeff an opportunity to realize that he's in public?" With that comment Chuck lead Hannah away from the Jeffster duo.

"Thank you. So, I was going through the nerd herd manual last night, and I have a few questions about how to file an install."

"Let me get this straight." Chuck paused for a moment and held his finger up straight, "You went over the nerd herd manual in your off time? Are you gonna be a problem employee?"

That started both of them giggling.

"Look, I know this isn't my dream job, But I thought that while I'm here, I would be the best nerd herder you have."

"Well, as you probably saw, that's not an insurmountable goal."

"You must be pretty committed, going to Paris on an install?"

"Yeah, uh, uh um, you know, about that whole Paris thing, can we just keep that between the two of us? I don't want everyone else getting jealous."

Suddenly a big guy in a green shirt walked up to Chuck and said with a bit of vigour. "Yoghurt time."

"Oh, is it? Is it yogurt time already? Uh, yoghurt, most important meal of the day." Chuck suddenly moved to follow the big guy and whilst turning and walking backwards stated. "But don't worry, I will give you the full Chuck Bartowski tutorial when I get back, I promise."

With that he was gone, he briskly walked out of the showroom and into the parking lot, it left Hannah dumbfounded and then she had the two creepy guys standing next to her.

"There goes our glorious leader." Lester mused.

"Where does he go?" was her curious reply.

"There is a frozen yoghurt shop across the parking lot. His ex runs the shop, poor sap has trouble letting go."

After watching Chuck disappear there was nothing Hannah could do so she returned to the Nerd Herd desk and waited. She was waiting at the Nerd Herd desk when she saw a young curly hair man wander into the store and wandered up to the Nerd Herd helpdesk.

"Can I help you, sir?" Hannah was following store procedures.

"Excuse me do you stock replacement CPU parts?" The young man asked.

"She's new here, still in training No, really, let me help!" Chuck had materialized out of nowhere to be standing next to them.

"Chuck, I got it."

"Actually, I'd rather have her help me." The young man snapped at Chuck.

"No, Chuck, I'm ready. I can handle a simple sale. It's okay."

"Hannah, no sales are simple. But don't worry, you will get your chance to shine as soon as you are ready."

"Okay."

Chuck led the smaller man away from Hannah to the shelf that had a CPU's stocked on it

"Ah, sorry about that. Alone at last. What can I do you for?"

"Nothing. Now that you ruined my flow with that hottie." The annoyed young man said.

Chuck grabbed a box off the shelf and handed it to the customer.

"Here's what you require., let me ring you up personally. Ah, are you from around here? Is that a Burbankian Accent I detect? "

"Woodland Hills."

"See? I knew I heard the familiar twang of the San Fernando Valley. Your eyes are hypnotic. Chestnut? Hazel?"

"You know, I think I'll just get the CPU somewhere else." The young man handed Chuck back the box and turned to walk out.

"Wait, wait, wait! No, no. Uh You-you should just take it, you should take it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's on the house, For the inconvenience earlier with the hottie."

"You sure? I mean isn't that illegal?"

"It's on me. My pleasure. Here's my card, just in case you have any other computer problems, Or if you want to chat, you know, Rap a little."

"Thanks."

Hannah watched as Chuck walked the customer to the door, she can't hear what they are saying but the customer seemed to have tripped the store alarm as he walked out. Lester sidled up beside her and practically whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing Friday? You want to hang in my van? What about Thursday? And I'm disease-free. I don't think Mr. Barnes here can say the same."

"That was low." Jeff replied to the snarky comment.

"All's fair, kiddo."

"Yeah, I think that I'm pretty booked up this week, you guys." Hannah said to bush them off.

"Hannah, Hannah, could I see you for a second? Remember what I said: Me, safe; everyone else, very, very dangerous. So, how'd you like to start phase one of the Bartowski tutorial?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask."

"Yoghurt time." The guy in green said as he walked past in a hurry.

"Most important meal of the day." Chuck said then he went to flow the green shirt. "Uh, we'll talk later."

What about the tutorial?"

"Lesson number one: Never work hungry."

"Very dangerous," huh?" Lester gives Chuck some cheek.

Chuck slowly walks away and spies Morgan standing there.

"Morgan, buddy, hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Hannah? The vultures are circling."

"Oh, boy. Sure." He got the attention of his fellow workers, " Lester, Jeff."

"What, now?"

Can I see you both in my office, please?"

"You have an office?"

The three men walk out the back through the backroom doors to what was the broom closet.

"Here we go."

"What happened to all the brooms and bleach?"

"I just, uh, move 'em in and out every morning. Gentlemen, Have a seat, please. Okay. It is my duty as assistant manager to tell you there'll be no dating in the workplace!"

"Yeah? You dated Anna." Lester snapped.

"It's my constitutional right to fornicate." Jeff can be really creepy.

"Okay. Here's the thing. I like her. Okay? I'm just asking you guys to, you know, lay off."

"Fine, but I get to sleep over with you and Chuck twice a week." Jeff was quick to bargain.

"Okay. You?"

"Next hire, I want you to find me a wife. A woman of color, Preferably padma lakshmi."

"Done."

"One condition. You men are both excellent stalkers. I need you to use your skill set and find out everything there is to know about Hannah, okay? Likes, dislikes Everything."

"Consider her stalked."

A couple of hours later the Jeffster duo reported what they found out about their new co-worker.

"What'd you find out about Hannah?"

"Um, she is out of your league. She's a sophisticated, classy kind of broad."

"Yeah. She eats sushi with chopsticks and without the rice."

"Wow."

I copied her itunes and iphone playlists. She listens to classical music."

"Oh, boy."

"Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake is her most-played, And she likes French cinema."

"And foreign films. Jeff chipped in. "We saw her checking out the foreign language films in our DVD section."

"Sorry, my friend, even with us spying on her, You do not stand a chance." Lester cast a spell of doom over Morgan.

* * *

Isn't it ridiculous that an Assistant manager has to commandeer a broom cupboard so he could use it as an office. Morgan Grimes was not fussy; he shared his space with an assortment of cleaning products. He had a makeshift name plaque on the door. He had Jeff pass a message to Hannah that requested her to see him in his office. Hannah approached and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hey, Morgan. Uh, Jeff said you wanted to see me?"

"I did, I did, yeah. Nothing urgent. I just wanted to see how the Buy More's treating you."

Hannah noticed the music, "Swan Lake. It's my favorite."

"Mine, too." Morgan's reply shook Hannah, she could feel the hair at the back of her neck stand up. It wasn't her spy training that was flashing warning lights. Her mother had warned her about guys like this one.

"Sans respirer's a classic." Morgan continued,"I must have seen it like ten times. Mmm enough of French new wave."

"Huh."

"Oh, have a seat, have a seat." Morgan beckoned.

"Thank you".

"It's amazing how much we have in common. Right?"

"Yeah." Hannah replied with uncertainly. This was definitely getting creepy.

"I just- I love international cinema. It's not just the cinema, it's the people and the culture. Right? Uh, boy Sadly, too many of my colleagues think that Burbank is the center of the world."

"Yeah, Chuck had never been to Paris until last week on that install."

"Chuck went to Paris?"

"Oh, uh, right, I forgot, Chuck told me to keep it quiet. Everything's a little secret around here. But of course, you know, as you are the assistant manager."

"Right, I am, of course, sure. I know everything about Chuck."

"Well, do you mind telling me what goes on over at that yoghurt store? Because he is constantly running over there."

"Yoghurt store? Yes. Uh, his ex works there. He's having trouble letting go."

"Um, Morgan, hey, uh. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing."

Hannah knows the informal chat is over so she leaves Morgan alone with his thoughts.

"Paris?" Morgan drifted away with his thoughts. "Where else has he gone?"

Well that was five minutes of her life that see wouldn't get back. She left Morgan in his cramped office and returned to the Front desk.

* * *

Hannah was annoyed by the pull the ex-girlfriend still had on her potential love interest, Chuck, She hadn't been formally introduced to her so she decided to meet this head on. She walked out of the Buy More and crossed the parking lot to the yoghurt shop. Her mood didn't improve when she discovered that the establishment was closed, a post it note on the door stating 'closed until further notice.'

Unbeknown to Hannah and Shaw, the Team Bartowski had rushed off to Dubai to recover a weapon that could change the war between the Ring and the Government.

She wanted to have a long talk with Agent Shaw about Agent Carmichael. If Shaw wanted her to join the LA team then he better have some answers for her.

Towards the end of her first week at the Buy More she finally got a text for Agent Shaw.

Shaw texted to say there was a mission and they would meet at her hotel.


	4. Chapter 4: Her first Mission

Chapter 4

At the briefing Shaw told Hannah that he was going to observe her to see if she was efficient enough to be part of his team. He had stated that there was likely to be changes in his personnel and so he was wanting to screen his potential colleagues for their efficiency and their resourcefulness. This was a straight forward mission where Hannah would have to retrieve a memory stick from the safe of an arms dealer. Shaw said he could do it himself but he wanted to test Hannah's abilities.

When Hannah walked into the room of the affluent chalet in Beverley Hills she could hear the string ensemble in the corner of the room played the opening strains of "Spring" from Vivaldi's _The Four Seasons_ with gusto. Hannah could appreciate their enthusiasm, not used to attending many of these kinds of swanky parties, she had heard the piece numerous times on her cd's. One look and she was sure these elderly musicians had played it many, many times as well.

She snagged a flute of champagne off the tray from a passing waiter and pretended to take a sip, all the while scanning the room, hoping her contact would make himself known. She had been worried that she may had been overdressed for the occasion but the intel for Agent Shaw was accurate. The room was filled with well-heeled partygoers: men dressed in tuxedos and women swathed in colorful evening gowns.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Shaw's voice calmly speaking to her through her earwig. "Agent Giteaux, could you position yourself so I can get a view of the left side of the room, please?" There was a tiny camera hidden in the diamond brooch attached at the nadir of the sweetheart neckline of her evening gown. Shaw was being very discreet pretending to be on a phone call where instead he was checking the visuals from her camera. Following the voice's direction, she turned. The slit up the violet floor length dress was thigh high, so she made sure to wear her holster on her other leg as not to allow them to show.

"Your host is incoming," the team leader said.

"Copy," she whispered, her lips barely moving.

A distinguished looking silver haired man in his early sixties approached her. He took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Good evening. I am Richie Benaud," he said in French. "Welcome to my humble abode. I'm sorry, but I don't believe I've made your acquaintance. I'm sure I would remember meeting someone as lovely as you."

Hannah smiled graciously and replied in her host's language, "Monsieur Benaud, so nice to meet you. My name is Hannah Giteaux." She looked around the graciously appointed room, complete with plush rugs, tapestries hanging on the walls and huge floral arrangements gracing the top of each surface. "I would hardly call your beautiful home 'humble.'"

He waved his hand as if swatting away the compliment. "It's fine for when I'm here in the city. I have a much larger estate in the country." Stating a fact rather than asking the question, he said, "You are a first time guest?"

She smiled. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," he chuckled and switched to English. "Your French is excellent, by the way. I barely hear an accent."

"Thank you," she replied to his compliment.

He cocked his head and asked, "Now, to what do I owe the honor of you gracing my little party?"

"I'm an independent international business consultant," she started smoothly. "One of my clients is Global Energy Innovations. We're hoping your corporation would be interested in investing in alternative energy sources. When I contacted your company, I was given the name of your man in charge of venture capital, Monsieur Lawrence. He invited me here tonight so I could meet you and he and I could speak in person."

Benaud put on a faux frown, then laughed and said, "Lawrence knows I don't like to mix business with pleasure, but for someone as lovely and charming as you, I will make an exception this time."

Hannah felt relief suffuse through her. Lawrence was her contact and if Benaud saw them speaking at length, he wouldn't think twice about it now. Hannah gave him her megawatt smile. "Thank you so much."

One of Benaud's men came up to him and whispered in his ear. Benaud listened, nodded and then said to his aide, "I'll be right there. I'm sorry, but there is something that needs my attention. Please, enjoy the evening."

Hannah needed to stay sharp, but the lure of the bubbly in her hand finally overwhelmed her. She lifted the glass to her lips and allowed herself a small sip. It was wonderful.

A tall, thin and rather nervous looking man approached her. He introduced himself as Monsieur Lawrence.

Hannah took a deep breath and turned to Lawrence. "Monsieur Lawrence, thank you for inviting me to this wonderful party. I hope we both find our time here to be productive."

"I hope so, too. I am very eager to hear more about your investment opportunities." He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a card. "Here is my business card. I have also written an important number on the back."

She took the card and looked at it. The front was blank. She flipped it over. On the back there was a string of numbers she assumed to be the combination to the safe. "Thank you. You're sure this works?" she asked pointedly, her eyes boring into him. "I would hate for it to be a wrong number."

With a finger, he nervously pulled at his collar. "Yes, that would be regrettable. I believe it does work. Do you have all the information you need?"

"Yes." She hesitated and then added, "Well, I hope you can answer one question for me. I need to use the _toilettes._ I assume it's here on the first floor. Is it the door to the left just before you get to Monsieur Benaud's office?"

"Yes, his office is at the end of the hall. If you reach it, you have gone too far." A relieved smile crossed his face. "But if you do stumble into it by accident, be sure to take in the Renoir. It is exquisite."

" _Merci._ You have been very helpful and I look forward to speaking with you soon. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

He startled her when he grabbed both of her arms and pulled her to him, kissing one of her cheeks. When he kissed the other, he whispered in her ear, "The data on the drives is highly encrypted. I hope you can crack the code."

"We will. I know someone who's pretty good at that," she whispered back.

He stepped away from her and smiled. She could see he was still nervous, but also relieved that his part was over.

When he walked away, she moved immediately. In her many experiences with these kinds of parties, she found that if she was alone, someone, usually a man, would approach her. "Shaw, I'm going in. Keep an eye out while I'm in the office. You might need to run interference."

"Copy."

She walked down the hallway toward Benaud's office, turning her head to the left and right, seemingly looking for the bathroom. When she reached the end of the hall, she turned as if to enter it. She glanced to her left. The hallway behind her was empty. _Time to do this._

The double doors leading into Benaud's office were closed. She pressed her ear against one, listening for any sound that might indicate it was occupied. One could never be too careful. Who knew when a couple might want to slip off from the rest of the party for a secret rendezvous?

 _S_ he turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. It pleased her just the same as now she didn't have to take the time to pick the lock.

She opened the door, slipped into the room and closed it behind her. The room was dark, save for the moonlight streaming through the windows. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimness. Scanning the area, she saw a large desk and chair in the center. A leather sofa sat along one of the walls under a set of windows. A wet bar took up most of the wall opposite the sofa. She rolled her eyes at the painting on the wall behind the desk. It was a large portrait of Benaud. Turning, she saw the Renoir on the wall at her four o'clock.

"Bingo," she said quietly.

"Hallway still clear, Agent Giteaux," Agent Shaw informed her.

"Copy," she replied, as she swung the painting away from the wall revealing the safe

She blinked hard a couple of times and bounced her shoulders to regain her composure. The small blinking red light on the front of the safe indicated that it was armed. She pulled a small penlight from her clutch purse and shined it on the keypad.

With the penlight clamped between her teeth, she held the card with the combination in one hand and punched in the numbers with the other. In the quiet of the room, the small beeps the safe emitted each time she pushed a button seemed incredibly loud.

The deep breath she took filled her lungs, but did nothing to stop the roiling in her middle. Holding her breath, she grimaced and punched the button. There were three short beeps. The red light turned off and the green one lit up. There were no sirens, no flashing lights. She grabbed the handle on the door and opened it.

Sitting on the top shelf were stacks of bundled cash, jewellery boxes and passports from several different countries. Flipping through each passport, she saw Benaud's picture plastered in every one. "Shaw, write these names down." She proceeded to read off the names on each passport and the country from which it was supposedly issued. _The Agency could certainly use this information on Benaud_ , she thought.

On the lower shelf there were papers: deeds, stock certificates and bonds notes. The penlight illuminated the memory sticks lined up along the right side of the safe. She was relieved to see that Lawrence's intel about the kind and color of drives was accurate as she had he exact duplicates in her purse.

With the memory sticks safely tucked away in her purse and the dummy ones in the safe, she shut it and swung the painting back in place.

"Shaw, how's it looking out there?"

"You're clear, but you should hurry."

"Copy."

She swiftly went to the door, opened it and slipped through in one quick motion. Shaw stood in the hallway with his back against the wall, and hands in his pockets, as if he were waiting for someone to come out of the bathroom.

Two of Benaud's men came around the corner and into the hallway just as Hannah reached Shaw.

"Hey," the bigger of Benaud's men growled in French, "you shouldn't be hanging out here."

Shaw ignored them and stood away from the wall his face filled with concern as he looked at Hannah. "Ms. Giteaux," he said in English, "are you okay? You were gone from the party and I came looking for you."

Hannah immediately slowed her steps and sagged as if she was taken ill. Giving Shaw a doleful look, she said, "I'm sorry, but I'm suddenly not feeling well." She giggled and fell into Shaw's arms. Fanning herself with a hand, she said, "I think that champagne went straight to my head."

Agent Shaw slipped an arm around her waist. "Do you want to sit down for awhile or should I drop you off home."

Hannah and Shaw's acting was apparently believable since the two men were no longer concerned that they both had been in the hallway. They had a quick conversation where Hannah heard one tell the other to fetch Benaud.

"I think it would be best if we say good night to our host and head for home."

"Yes, Ms. Giteaux. Of course," Shaw replied.

Still leaning on Shaw for support, she staggered her way down the hall and toward the front door. They arrived in the foyer just as Benaud hurried toward them, having been informed by his aide that the beautiful guest wasn't feeling well.

"Mademoiselle Giteaux, I am so sorry to hear that you are unwell," he said, taking her hand in both of his. A valet approached and handed her coat to Shaw, who settled it on her shoulders to ward off the chilly March air.

"Your car has already been brought around," Benaud said opening the door for her. A valet stood next to the large, black Citroen and opened the passenger door as they made their way down the steps. She slid into the seat, the door closing behind her. Shaw sped around to the driver's side, climbed in and started to pull away.

When Benaud dashed up to the car, Shaw was forced to stop. Hannah swore quietly under her breath and lowered the window.

"Yes, Monsieur Benaud?" She tried to look ill without looking nervous.

"May I have one of your business cards? I would like to meet with the company you represent. Of course, I hope you will be at all meetings as well."

"Of course." She found her cardholder in her clutch, being careful to keep the stolen memory sticks out of sight. Handing a card to Benaud, she said, "I look forward to your call."

Benaud grinned and gave her a little bow. " _Au revoir."_

 _"Au Revoir,_ Monsieur Benaud"

She waved her goodbye as Shaw drove the car down the driveway. Hannah put the window up and leaned her head back against the seat's headrest. With a huge sigh of relief, she heard Shaw say, "Well, that went well."


	5. Chapter 5: A new Directive

**Chapter five**

The debriefing went a little longer than what Agent Shaw was expecting. Hannah Giteaux had performed her duties with skill and efficient manner. Shaw was impressed with her ability to think on her feet when challenged by Benaud's security detail.

Hannah gave Shaw the memory stick and he put it in a satchel for dispatching to the local CIA hub.

The two spies shared with each other feedback on what went well and what didn't where any improvement was needed and so forth. Once they decided that the mission was wrapped up Hannah then when on to ask her team leader a question about her future.

"You have said that I could be allocated a position on a team based here in L.A. I haven't revealed my cover to Agent Carmichael yet but I am wondering why he keeps running off to the yoghurt shop across the mall?"

Before Shaw could answer, Hannah continued.

"It's not good for an agent to have ex-girlfriend issues that he can't or won't let go! I have a good mind to give that girl a bloody nose and tell her to piss off."

Shaw looked at her in disbelief, he leaned back in his chair and moved his hands to form an arch, Hannah started to think that this was one of Shaw's mannerisms.

"You don't know who the yoghurt girl is do you?"

Hannah stook her head "No". Up to this stage Hannah hadn't seen her. Chuck was always meeting her offsite.

"The yoghurt shop is a CIA front. That yoghurt girl is actually a CIA operative. She was Langston Graham's wildcat enforcer. She is the legendary Agent Sarah Walker!"

"No way!"

"It's true, as you are a recent farm graduate you must know of the records she set whilst she attended there. Sarah Walker was Cadet 3664."

Hannah had seen all the honour boards with yearly title winners listed on them. There were no names because names were irrelevant at the farm, all winners were known and had their intake number in gold brand, Cadet 3664 practically had clean sweeped her years at the farm, back to back titles, the only other Cadet to figure prominently on the boards was at least twenty five years earlier, Cadet 1776.

"She practically topped the class both years she was there." Hannah exclaimed

"So do you still want to take her on? Sarah Walker was a great cadet, even better agent." Shaw followed, "and that is why the CIA needs her out of Burbank. The Ring is principally in Washington, the country needs her there."

"So what's the problem? Can't the powers that be just order her to accept re-assignment?"

"Normally in a situation like this, that would be the logical decision. But it's not that simple. Bartowski for all his brilliance has serious abandonment issues, in his past all those that he had cared about had left him, his mother when he was a child and then his father a few years later. His emotional anchor was his sister, as she was only a few years older than him. When he was seconded into service as an asset, Agent Walker became his handler and later his anchor. Her cover was she was his girlfriend; Bartowski had not dated for years. It was clear Bartowski took a likening to her from the start and he was quite smitten by her. Still, even though he was untrained he became part of one of the most successful espionage teams this country had the privilege to have. This three person team managed to take down and destroy the Fulcrum terrorism group.

"Wow!" Hannah had heard the whispers at the farm and now Shaw had confirmed it.

"We know that Walker was compromised with her asset as she was assessed by a visiting field psychologist.

He assessed her as suffering post traumatic stress disorder. This was possibly the reason that Walker always seemed to fall for her partners, but people like her typically have problems with intimacy as well as close relationships in general. They keep people at arm's length emotionally because they feel defective and unworthy of love in return. They believe they would likely be rejected if they revealed their true emotions."

That was a lot for Hannah to take in.

"You know what a 49B is?" Hannah nodded her head.

"Anyway Walker was to be reassigned but Bartowski objected enough that the superiors relented. Bartowski went behind his superiors back and got General Stanfield to intervene on their behalf. The General owed Chuck one as the teams' first mission saved the General's life."

"He's not afraid to call in favours?"

"Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski were very much in love. Her deep psychological issues prevented her from ever admitting it. This is mainly due to the deep-seated self-loathing, shame, and sense of unworthiness that often accompanies the disorder, but the agency was assured by the field psychologist in her report to the General, that Walker would be unable to continue to operate functionally without an emotional anchor. It was a drawback to the General's planning that Bartowski had become her anchor. In short she became as dependent on him as much as he was to her."

"I see." Hannah nodded as she said it.

"I've told you Bartowski has not had any "Farm" training, Bartowski was taken to a purpose built NSA training base in Prague. Initially he was excelling at the training, but then something happened, Walker showed up and Bartowski dropped his bundle. He literally went to pieces. This coincided with Agent Walker being seconded elsewhere. She went off and completed her assignments with her usual efficiency but Bartowski; his performance got so bad he was dismissed and was sent home to Burbank. The agency kept an eye on him to ensure he didn't become embittered and seek vengeance by joining the Ring. Bartowski got into a downward spiral depression and barely got off his couch and filled his day watching daytime T.V."

"It was only when Walker returned to Burbank did Bartowski start functioning again. Regardless of the state of their relationship Chuck cannot function without her. The fact remains that Bartowski is emotionally tried to Agent Walker's apron strings. And Walker behaves like a lioness protecting her cub."

Hannah was amazed by the frankness of Shaw's comments.

"Since I've been here I have noticed that the personal relationship between the two is breaking down. If we can't separate these two before animosity sets in we may lose the effectiveness of two of the finest agents the Agency has ever had."

Shaw paused for a moment then he leant forward in his chair and clasped both his hands together in front of him.

"This is where you come in. I need you to become Chuck's handler, and while you doing that I will be pushing Walker to take the Washington position. In order to take down the Ring we need these two to be operating at their peak"

"I understand sir."

"Now just so I am clear on this, I am not giving an order for you to sleep with him. If you want to sleep with him then that's your own business and not the Agency's. Just remember to old moral "Spies don't fall in love!"

"Of course sir."

"One more thing sir? You said there was a third of his team. Who is the third member of this team?"

"Colonel John Casey NSA! He's one of the greenshirts."

Hannah had the whole weekend to think about Shaw's offer and how she would perform the task he had set for her. She knew that Chuck had shown a keen interest in her as a person so she was going to exploit it the best that she could whilst keeping him away from Agent Walker. It would also allow Agent Shaw to persuade Ms Walker that she was really needed elsewhere and that Chuck would still be in safe hands in Burbank.

It was the following Monday when Chuck managed to sign in with the Buy More, he had been gone for three days if you count the weekend. Morgan had noticed that Chuck wasn't about at the weekend, in his boredom he hung out with Jeff and Lester cruising around the Woodland Hills.

When Chuck finally showed up for work mid morning, Hannah was stationed at the Nerd Herd Desk.

"Hey. Where you been, another trip to Paris?"

"Uh, Dubai, actually."

"Funny. Or-or maybe you were at that yoghurt store again? I know your ex works there."

Chuck face began to flush; he needed to think on his feet to avoid a long series for embarrassing questions that Hannah may throw at him. He needed to change the subject fast.

"Uh, hey, what about the tutorial?"

"Rule number one: Never work on an empty stomach. On break. Going to Quickie Sushi." Hannah threw back some of Chuck's own medicine. Well played girl, you have to make him reach out for you. Chuck could do nothing more than to watch her walk away with a sway in her hips. She knew she looked good in a skirt.


	6. Chapter 6: A night at the museum

Chapter six

Hannah approached Chuck on the main floor of the Buy More.

"Busy?"

"For you? Never."

"I want you to teach me, Chuck."

"Oh, really? Do you? Well, I assume that you're referring to the ancient art of Nerd Herding, but I must warn you, the road to computer enlightenment is a long and treacherous one."

"Bring it on. Speaking of, how about you bring me on your next install?"

"Whoa, easy there. Before you can run, you must first learn to crawl, young grasshopper."

"Okay. Well, maybe you would prefer to go with Jeff, then. Just the two of you, cramped into that tiny, hot Nerd Herd mobile."

"Well played, newbie. Next assignment, you get to ride shotgun."

"Nice."

Chuck got momentary distracted for the fact that Sarah had walked into the Buy More. She eyeballed Chuck and wanted his attention.

"Excuse me for just one second." Chuck said to Hannah as he made his way to the middle of the showroom to where Sarah was, there weren't any greens shirt close by so he asked.

"What's going on? I'm in the middle of something here."

"It's Shaw." She said softly so only Chuck could hear. "It's bad."

"Can't it wait?" Chuck asked as he gave a quick glance over his shoulder to the Nerd Herd desk and the girl leaning against it there.

"No. Not unless you want him to suffocate to death."

"Suffocate to death? What are you talking about?"

Across at the Nerd Herd desk, Morgan wandered over to engage in chitchat with Hannah.

'Sup, Hannah? Hey, just wanted to let you know, if you need anyone to show you around the, uh, Buy More"

Hannah gave Morgan a quick look and then returned to staring at Chuck and Sarah on the showroom floor. It was the first time she had seen the blonde in the Buy More and she didn't know who she was.

"Who is that?"

Morgan looked to see what had Hannah's interest.

"Super hot blonde, heart of ice? Yeah, that's Chuck's ex, Sarah."

"Oh." By now she was more than curious. "What's their deal?"

"Well, deal is Sarah dumped his ass and, uh, broke his heart. And now she can't resist coming back here to stomp on it." He said cynically "Look at my boy." It pained Morgan to see what was happening to his buddy. "Ah, poor sap."

Chuck and Sarah's conversation broke up and Sarah turned and hurried out the front door. Chuck headed back the other direction towards Morgan and Hannah.

"Everything all right, buddy?" the Assistant Manager and best friend asked.

"Yeah, got to run. Nerd Herd emergency." Chuck replied as he walked past him to gather his shoulder bag of tools he always took with him on the job.

"Right now?" Morgan was confused, "I didn't get the call and technically, all on sites requests should run through the assistant manager!" he muttered to himself only to look up and see Hannah racing out the back door. "I guess, wait, where are you going?"

"You heard the boss. Nerd Herd emergency." Hannah yelled back as she raced off to catch up to Chuck.

"Ah, Carry on." Morgan dismissed himself before realising, "Wait a minute. I'm the boss." Why won't they respect my position Morgan thought as he turned to notice Jeff with a cam recorder following an attractive customer.

Hannah was thankful of her spy training as she closely followed Chuck's Nerd herder on the freeway. Using the 30 yard rule she maintained a safe distance so not to alarm Chuck she was following. Once Chuck had turned off the freeway using an exit ramp she increased the gap. She poised longer enough to watch Chuck drive into the Museum of Modern Art carpark. By the time she pulled up to park Chuck was already out of the car and walking into the Museum.

There was no-one to greet Hannah as she rushed into the museum, she just caught the fleeting view of Chuck as he walked through a door marked 'Control Room'.

As she climbed the stairs she could hear Chuck talking to someone about the system.

"I'm the curator of Classical Art. I've never even touched one of these machines in my life. All I know is the museum went into full lockdown mode. It's designed to protect the collections from fire, but unless you fix it, there's no way to control the temperature or-or the humidity". The curator said, "Some of these pieces are extremely sensitive!"

"Lets see what we are dealing with?" Chuck was looking at the control system

The curator was starting to panic, "Some of these artefacts are over 3,000 years old. To have survive that long and then to be ruined by some stupid computer system."

"You know, if you don't mind, I could really use a little breathing room. Hmm."

"That's right. Step aside. We are the professionals." Hannah announced!

"Hannah, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise. I saw your Nerd Herder parked outside the museum. And you said that I could ride shotgun."

The curator was getting impatience, "Look, I don't care which of you it is, but please do something."

"Have you ever restarted a server from the backup database?"

"Oh, now you're just insulting me. "

"Show me what you got."

"Run the context script off server one."

"Validated."

Where was Chuck's head at? He just muttered "No, don't! Don't, computer. Don't do I'm just talking to the computer. Cause sometimes, I feel like it helps."

"Ha." "I need you to reboot on the count of three. One, two Oh, my God."

"We did it! We did it! Not bad for your first mission." Chuck gave Hannah a big hug, it caught her by surprise but it felt wonderful.

"Splendid work, absolutely top notch." Said the curator.

"Really?"

"I mean, I can't thank you enough."

"Well, you know hey. Any time."

"Oh, all right Um, how about tomorrow night?"

"What?"

"Well, it's the unveiling of the Mask of Alexander. Everyone in the art world's going to be there, and I'd like you to be also."

"Not that I don't appreciate the invitation"

"Oh, no, no. I'm not inviting you. I'm hiring you. I want you there to ensure that, well, there's no more, uh, what do you call them? Bugs."

"So, what do you say, partner?"

"It's a date!" Hannah said with a smile.

* * *

After finishing the day working late after the Buy More was closed Chuck and Hannah were unpacking their cases for the grand opening at the museum.

"So, you ready for your next mission, Hannah?"

"Mission?" Hannah was beginning to wonder if Chuck knew more than he should.

"Well, I'm just trying to say that, you know, you never know what's going to happen out there outside the protection of the Buy More. You and me, we're deep behind enemy lines."

"Okay." Hannah said as she thought 'Nice deflection but I'm not buying it.'

All right, well, uh, make yourselves comfortable. I trust I shan't be seeing either of you two again this evening. The vault is scheduled to open at precisely 8:00. The unveiling must go off without a hitch. No more bugs, no more crashes, no more No problem. Problems. The mask is in this vault. It opens at 8:00!" the curator was ticking off the checklist in his mind.

Chuck was looking at the exhibits flyer "Man, it really is impressive- the size of Alexander's empire. You know what I mean?"

"Can you keep a secret, Chuck?"

"Huh? Uh uh Yeah, yeah, it's, uh, kind of my forte."

"Do you want to know the real reason that I took this job?"

"Um was it the snazzy outfits? No, it was the barely liveable wage."

"You."

"Uh me-me? Really, me?"

"It's not like I haven't been giving you signals. I hope this isn't too forward."

"No. No, forward is good."

"In that case! What did I do? What did I is there something wrong? You and your ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah, what? Who? Sarah?"

"Yeah. Morgan said that you guys were done."

Hannah glanced at the security feed.

"That is her, right? Any idea what she's doing here? Other than making you jealous with that ridiculously good-looking date of hers."

"Ridiculously good Him?"

" Him?"

"Nah. Yeah, if you're into the the strong, kind of Superman-y type of a guy. Um, I am going to be right back."

'Fuck' Hannah thought. Why did she open her mouth about Shaw and Sarah being in view of the security cameras? Now Chuck was away from her and going to interrupt Shaw's objective.

Hannah watched on security Chuck approach Agent Shaw and his partner then engage in conversation. Shaw looked at something then left leaving Chuck and Sarah to discuss something. Then she watched as the two of them walk off out of view of the camera she was watching.

Hannah was focused watching the security feed that she fail to notice that the system crashed just as the Curator of the museum visited her control room.

"Oh, no." Hannah suddenly realise the server crashed." No, no, no, no, no, no."

"What's that beeping noise? Uh and where's your partner?" the Curator demanded.

"Um, he's, uh Actually, I don't know."

"Look, people have travelled from all over the world to be here tonight. Now, I don't care what's going on, just fix it. You have five minutes until the grand unveiling."

Hannah worked franticly trying to reboot the system. After ten minutes she was still trying.

"It's five past 8:00. Why isn't the vault opening?"

"Keep your shirt on. Almost there. Almost there." Working on Bartowski's laptop.

Hannah pulled the cable out and she broke the connection. The vault opened.

As the curator muttered something under his breath and then re-joined the function downstairs Chuck decided to rematerialize in the control room.

"Hey, Hannah. Sorry about that. "

"Where the hell have you been? How could you abandon me like that on my first Nerd Herd assignment? Forget it. I know where you were." Hannah delivered with venom.

"You do?"

"Yes. I saw you with your ex-girlfriend. Why would you tell me that things were over between you when they're clearly not? "

"It's it just it's not what you think."

"Okay. Then, what is it? "

"Sarah and I have a very unique relationship."

"Wow. That sounds really special. I cannot believe that I made such an ass out of myself, kissing you like that."

"No, no! You didn't make an ass out of yourself. I'm I'm the ass."

"Yes, clearly. I think we should just keep things professional between us from now on."

"No, Hannah, let me make it up to you." He pleaded.

"Forget it. Chuck, don't bother. I'll see you at work". And with that comment Hannah closed her travel bag and walked off in a huff. She took her Nerd Herder and drove home to her motel.

* * *

Forty minutes later Hannah got a late night call from Agent Shaw,

"Gateaux secure and private."

"Shaw Secure. So Agent, what have you got to report?"

"He still hasn't made me as an agent! I can see the apron strings Walker has over him."

"It's a hard bond to break" Shaw agreed.

"So," Hannah was blunt, "Did you have an operation at the Museum tonight?"

"That's a need to know, agent!"

"Are you mixing business with pleasure? Well something certainly went down tonight!"

Shaw hung up after telling her; "Whatever went down went well."

* * *

It had been a long day and Hannah was ready for bed, she slipped between the sheets and then she heard her phone ring. It was Chuck and she wondered for a moment whether to answer it.

"Hello Chuck."

"Um Hi Hannah, Look I want to apologise for tonight."

"Why would you want to apologise? You got to spilt your time between two girls that you obviously have an interest in."

"Look, let me explain because it really is complicated."

"Chuck, I understand that moving on from a relationship can be difficult and it can take time for the pain to heal. I've already forgotten why I was mad at You."

"Oooo, this bodes well," he teased. "Let me apologise in person. I'll come on over."

"Its getting late and I'm already in bed."

"Wait, wait." Pause. "You're in bed? Naked?"

Hannah smirked. "I don't usually wear much in bed, I like to let my body breath. Why? Do you?"

He ignored that last part. "So you are currently maybe naked…talking to me on the phone."

"Did I hear…a zipper, Chuck?" she hadn't. But Hannah wanted to tease him back.

And he apparently liked it, too. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"I sorta do, yeah."

There was a long pause, Hannah was completely unaware of the soft circles of her free hand started making on her skin just under her belly button.

"Are we actually doing this?" She asked him.

"If you're game, I am."

"Lemme hear that zipper, Bartowski."

Hannah hadn't really meant that forthright, but then Hannah thought she did hear the sound of a zipper…if only very distantly.

"I've never done this before," he said, and his voice was a little deeper, breathier. Hannah thought maybe it was because…..

It was at this moment that Colonel Casey pulled his feed out because he didn't want to listen any more.

Twenty minutes later they hung up and Hannah rolled back and wiggled down into the comformer, grinning. Hannah wondered what it would be like to see him in person now after they'd basically had phone sex. Sort of. Hannah thought it was phone sex. She'd never done it before.


	7. Chapter 7: A day at the museum

Chapter 7

Hannah woke up to a far better mood than the one she had last night when she entered her hotel room. The phone call or was it phone sex she had with Chuck gave her a buzz. She practically was bounding into the shower to start her day.

She took extra care of the type of underwear she was going to wear today. She dived into the deep recesses of her travel bag to find the sexy lingerie she had bought in Paris. The lingerie was still in its original wrapping. Today was the day she was going to wear it under her Nerd Herd uniform. To the naked eye no one would suspect a thing. No one would know what she had on but she did.

She should in front of the mirror checking out how the lingerie fitted her. She was impressed and she felt beautiful to be wearing it. Then she did something she had never done before, she got out her phone and took her first selfie. She was going to send a picture to Chuck but then she changed her mind, some presents are best let unwrapped.

* * *

Vasilis wasn't a happy man, someone had stolen his mask and he was reviewing the security tapes to find who took his mask. When the evidence of Team Bartowski was responsible came onscreen Vasilis paused the tape and muttered to himself,

"Who is he? Oh, he's good. A real Casanova, this one. He used the blonde to get into the vault and seduced the computer girl to access the security system. It's time to see how coldhearted our thief really is."

* * *

Hannah was catching up with the paperwork for her museum call out last night when Morgan approached her at the Nerd Herd Desk.

"Tough night at the museum? Curator called me and gave me an earful."

"Oh, really? What did he say? "

"You know, I don't really know. I have a hard time making out British accents, you know. To me, it's just "Oi, blighty this." Morgan tried to make a joke out of it. "You know, it kind of just reminds me of Mrs. Doubtfire, which is an awesome flick. So what did happen last night?"

"Well, you know, I-I don't want to point any fingers"

"Don't snitch- code of the streets."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, your loyalty to Chuck. You know, I get it- you want to protect your boss, but here's the thing. I'm his boss is what I'm saying. Actually, I don't want you to think of me as your boss' boss. I'd rather you think of me as a friend ultimately, you know, and a friend you can tell anything to. And I do mean anything."

A phone call came in to the Nerd Herd desk.

"Excuse me." Morgan moved to answer the phone. "Hello. Nerd Herd."

"I'm calling from the museum." Hannah could hear the person at the other end of the line.

"Another doofus with an accent." Morgan had his hand over the receiver, "Can you believe this? How may I help you?"

"We are still having problems with our computer system. Perhaps you can send the girl you sent last night."

"Uh, you must mean Hannah."

"Right. Hannah."

"Absolutely, I think she'd be happy to come back out, and in fact, to make up for the hiccup, it's on the house. I would even send her supervisor along but I cannot do that actually, um he is busy. I'm sure she'll be able to handle the problem herself. "

"She-she will indeed, absolutely."

"Okay."

"Thank you"

"Morgan, you are a great friend." Hannah said as she reached for her Nerd Herd kit.

"That's very sweet of you and also very poignant because I believe that that's a great place to start, you know, and then we can build from there."

* * *

For the third time in two days Hannah found herself driving into the Museum's carpark. After getting out and locking the car she walked through the entrance into the museum and saw no one there.

"Hello? Nerd Herd." She called out. Soon a man approached her, as Hannah noticed that he had scarring on the right side of his face. "Hi, someone called."

"Yes, thank you for coming."

"Where's the old curator?"

"He's tied up. I'm the assistant curator. This way. We've been having problems with the security system in the vault, if you don't mind having a look."

"I really just fix computers." She said as she got to the opening of the vault.

"You seem like a smart girl. You'll figure it out. Oh, you don't happen to have a phone?"

"No, I left it in the car."

"Don't worry" he said as he shoved her into the vault then closed the door.

How could she have been so stupid, she knew something went down last night because Shaw told her, yet she was stupid enough to get herself trapped inside a vault. Fortunately she told a white lie to the 'Assistant Curator' although she now doubted that he was who he said he was. Of course she had her phone and she had her briefcase full of tools.

Hannah rang Shaw straight away but his phone went to messages. She would have to try another way. She also knew that the security system of the vault would suck all the air out within 50 minutes. Was there a way of freeing herself from her fate? If she could somehow hack into the server system? She would have to or just hope someone like Shaw would come and rescue her. She pulled out her laptop and hoped she could get some remote access to the server.

* * *

While Hannah was trapped in the vault, Vasilis, the ring operative was wanting his mask back and now he had leverage.

"Hey! Nerd Herd. How can I help you?" Chuck answered the phone

"You can bring me my mask." Vasilis menaced

"Uh, I think you might have the wrong number, sir."

"Let me rephrase. Either you bring me the mask or I kill your girlfriend."

"Morgan, have, uh, have you seen Hannah?"

"Yeah, she's out on a call- something at the museum."

"Sir, first of all, I-I don't have a girlfriend, just for clarification's sake, and second, like I mentioned earlier, this is the Nerd Herd desk, so unless you have a computer-related "

"I know who you are. If you want to see the girl alive, you'll come to the museum and come alone. She runs out of air in 50 minutes. Bring me my mask." And then he hung up.

* * *

While Daniel and Sarah were investigating the Mask of Alexandra, they were distracted by the noise of one panicking Nerd Herder on the stairs of their spy base.

"Sarah." Chucked called.

"Chuck." Sarah responded

"Sarah, I need the mask now. Vasilis knows we took it and he wants it back; he grabbed Hannah!"

The noise was enough to distract Shaw so he suddenly found himself holding the box base of the mask as it lost it's structural integrity , as the base fall apart a grey cylinder hidden inside it dropped down and ruptured on the work table.

"That can't be good." Shaw was heard to say as a cloud of gas sprayed out under pressure.

"Uh, Chuck, don't come in here; we think the mask is some kind of a No. Oh, no."

The 'Castles' contamination safety system was triggered and then solid glass walls dropped from the ceiling sealing Sarah and Daniel in.

Chuck stared helplessly at the sight in front of him. Sarah and Daniel were sealed in with some sort of chemical agent. Suddenly Chuck flashed and the Intersect identified the gas.

"Guys, guys, it's poison. It's a designer weapon developed for battlefield use, but there's a counteragent that can be taken. Look, don't worry. I'm gonna get the counteragent from Vasilis. He wouldn't have shipped the weapon without it. It's got to be back at the museum. Casey, gear up. We're heading back to the museum." Chuck yelled out.

* * *

Driving to the museum Casey was pessimistic, "This is never gonna work."

"It'll work." Chuck replied trying to be optimistic. "So let's say we're able to fool Vasilis with another fake mask and we save Hannah. That still doesn't solve the problem of how we convince him to give us the counteragent."

"What about Sarah and Shaw? Casey queried.

"Do we have enough time to save them, too? Wait, wait, I got it, I got it. We gas him."

"That's a great plan, except the chemical weapon's already been deployed."

"Yeah, but Vasilis doesn't know that." Casey then realised where Chuck was going with this.

"I got some smoke grenades in the back."

* * *

Trapped in Castle and in a containment area Daniel and Sarah were patiently waiting for a miracle.

"Funny, I don't feel like I'm dying." Daniel stated.

"Chuck will come through for us." She said more out of hope than anything.

"In case he doesn't I wanted to clear the air between us. It turns out I haven't been completely honest about, uh, the coffee and how I was acting at the museum. Truth is I was hitting on you. It was completely unprofessional and I apologize."

"I owe you an apology as well. I overreacted. The way you touched my neck at the party I guess it was kind of nice."

"Really? "

"Really."

"Well, then, I'm glad we had this talk."

"Yeah, me, too."

Just then the glass wall retracted and the duo were no longer caged in.

"The poison has been contained. The room has been cleared. "

"We got to get you out of here." Daniel assisted Sarah up out of Castle and into his car. As he walked around to the driver's side Shaw checked his messages and then send a reply back to Hannah.

'Sit tight'.

Shaw then drove to the museum.

Hannah upon receiving Shaw's message realised she had a cover to keep so she repacked her Nerd Herd case and patiently waited.

* * *

Chuck marched into the Museum and was confronted by Vasilis pointing a gun at him.

"Stop there. Show me my mask."

"Show me my Nerd Herder."

"She's in the vault. Oh, look at the time. Air must be getting a little thin. I can't promise she'll be okay."

"I did what you asked and I brought the mask. Now let her out." Chuck demanded.

"If it were up to me, sure. She would walk free. But the people you've stolen from, the Ring, they're not so forgiving." Vasilis gave his best tut tut response.

"Do what you want to me but the girl had nothing to do with this."

"You're in no position to make demands. You gave up any leverage you might've had when you walked in with the mask."

"Not quite." Chuck pulled the mask out of his bag and held it above his head, "I think we all know what's inside this mask. So either you open that door and let her out or I release the gas." Chuck threaten as he held the mask aloft.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, that's too bad. You should've." With that he trip the smoke grenade and smoke filled the emporium.

"You've killed us all. You idiot!" Vasilis screamed.

"Well, there's a counteragent, right? Where is it?"

"It's in a vase." Vasilis panicked

"There's hundred of them. Which one?"

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't going to steal it personally."

"Oh, I see, and I'm the idiot? Come on, Chuck. One of these things is not like the others. One of these vases was stolen by the Ring. It's got to be in the Intersect." Then Chuck flashed.

"Oh. Oh. Oh here it is!"

"Time's up, Chuck." Casey said over the comm.

"No, Casey, wait! I found the counteragent. Meet me in the control room."

"When do I get to blow something up?" he muttered disappointedly

" Casey, here, here. How time we got left?"

"Don't worry about that. You get her out of the vault."

Casey took the counteragent downstairs to the emporium and handed it over to Daniel Shaw.

"Here's the counteragent. I'll go release the curator."

Shaw administrated the counteragent to Sarah then to himself.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah!"

"Thank you" as Sarah nuzzled herself into Shaw's strong arms.

* * *

Chuck logged into the server and then opened the fault. He then ran downstairs where he found a semiconscious Hannah lying on the floor.

"Hannah? Hannah? Hannah?"

"What happened?"

"You, uh you passed out and I think, uh, somehow you got trapped in the vault."

"Oh, my God. I could've died in here. You saved my life, Chuck."

"Well, I don't Oh, hey. Hey, hey. Look, I know I was acting really weird the other night"

"Forget it and kiss me!"

Out the door of the vault Hannah could see her spy boss Daniel Shaw cradling the blonde enforcer. Hannah turned her head to look deep into those big brown eyes of Chuck, who was not making any attempt to move. When she looked back again to Shaw she noticed that they were gone.

* * *

Ellie and Morgan snuck into the Buy More to have their intervention with Chuck.

"Is Chuck here?" Ellie quizzed.

"Slinking around somewhere, yeah."

They could see a light on in the home entertainment suite and move silently to confront him. "Uh, you ready to do this? Time for an intervention. What is Chuck doing here so late?"

"This is exactly the behaviour I was talking about, Ellie, okay. Your brother- he is into something weird here."

"Morgan, listen to me. Whatever is going on behind that door, we need to know about, okay? This is for Chuck."

"For Chuck."

When they creak open the door, they see Chuck and Hannah making out. Chuck's secret is that he has a new girlfriend! They stayed by the door but they didn't go in. Morgan then silently closed the door and the intruders moved away so they could talk.

"Oh, my God! Chuck has a secret girlfriend". Ellie was thrilled, "This means he's moving on with his life, and he's not wallowing in self-pity, and playing video games. This is such a relief. "

"Such a relief." replied Morgan feeling not a little bit betrayed. "Man." He said as he shook his head in disappointment.

Inside the home entertainment room Chuck and Hannah have lost interest in the film being shown on the big projector screen and were more interested in each other. They didn't notice the intrusion as they were too busy exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

It took a while for Chuck to notice that the movie was over as his make out session with Hannah was leaving him hot and exhausted, it was probably a surprise that Hannah's still had her clothes on, they were dishevelled but then so were his.

The idea of having sex in the Breakout room had entered his mind but he knew that there was an emergency access trapdoor that lead to 'Castle'. He also knew that there were plenty of surveillance in here as well. With a flick of a button what Hannah and he were doing could be projected on the big screen in Castle. He thought Casey would spoil the fun by tranquilizing both of them during the throws of passion. He wasn't sure what Shaw would do but he didn't want him sitting there watching while eating popcorn.

While the man was reluctant to go much further the girl he was with wasn't. She tore at his shirt and unbuttoned it so to expose the white cotton tee shirt underneath. Once Chuck got the idea and started to unbuckle his belt Hannah stood up and turned away from him. She did a little wiggle dance as Chuck knew she was unbuttoning her shirt slowly and teasing because she had her back to him. When she rolled her shirt off her shoulders she hoped Chuck was getting excited because she was. She turned around to reveal a strapless white lace bodice and she was delighted by the expression Chuck gave her. She then undid her skirt and stepped out of it as it hit the floor. There she was wearing a white lace bodice and white lace panties moving in to devour her man.

"Have you been wearing that all day?" he said in wonderment.

"Like my little secret." She teased.

* * *

Hannah was lying on Chuck and they were both enjoying their post-coital bliss.

"Well if I woke up this morning and someone told me that I would almost die and then have sex with my boss I wouldn't believe it. I don't want to be alone tonight, I could have died. I want someone to hold me all night!"

"Are you suggesting coming back to my place?"

"I am!"

Chuck started grinning like a Cheshire cat!

"Well we better get dressed and then tidy up and then adjourn to my place." He said as he kissed her.

They ended their cuddle and started to pick up and put on pieces of their discarded clothing.

"That's odd? I can't seem to find my panties" Hannah quizzed as she searched around the furniture for her lost item.

"They can't be too far away." Chuck replied as he tighten his belt.

They both took a few minutes looking around after they had finished dressing to search for the missing article of clothing, but neither of them found it.

"We'll look again tomorrow, they will still be here!" Chuck said as he took her by the hand and led her out of the Home entertainment room.

Just as she clear the door Chuck gave her a slap on the backside and a long lingering kiss to the side of her neck. Chuck then ran his hand up the back of her leg and gave her naked butt cheek a squeeze.

She liked the idea of going commando.


	8. Chapter 8: Things not going to plan

Chapter 8

Early morning in the Buy More and inside the Home Entertainment room Jeff and Lester commence their morning ritual of searching the gaps in the cushions of the couch for loose change that fell from the pockets of sitting customers. This was something they did, searching the home entertainment room for hidden treasure. Sometimes there was enough change to buy cup of coffee or maybe a sandwich from one of the shops in the mall.

"Holy shit, Jeffrey, Jackpot."

"What you got?" Jeff replied.

"Check these little beauties out."

Lester pulls out from between two cushions a pair of lacy white panties and holds them up so Jeff can see them.

Jeff's response was to look like a stunned mullet but he said "Oh wow, who's could these be?"

"I don't know but their mine now." Lester claiming ownership.

Jeff approached Lester who was holding his find out in front of him.

Jeff takes a whiff, "These are Hannah's panties! You can smell the perfume that she uses." He said with a grin.

"Perfect" Lester replied as he shoved the panties into his tousers pocket. "I need to go to the bathroom for a little while."

* * *

Ellie had used her spare key to Chucks and Morgan's apartment , she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. She stood by the bathroom door hoping to talk to her brother.

"Chuck? Chuck? Chuck, listen, uh, I get it. You know, I'm not the one that you share everything with anymore. I just- I just miss being that person. Everybody knew about this new girl that you're dating before I did. I just wanted to let you know that I'm a really good secret keeper. And if you don't want Sarah to know about the new girl."

"I won't tell Sarah if you don't. Um, I'm Hannah," opening the bathroom door dressed in only a towel.

"Oh, my God, this is so embarrassing."

Just then Chuck walks through the front door, he had been out buying some doughnuts.

"Ellie uh my sister. I've been meaning to introduce you to Hannah. Hannah- who apparently you've already just met right now."

"Mm-hmm."

"Hannah is a girl. She's a girl and a friend. A very close friend. Technically as close as two people can kind of Okay. Doughnut?"

"No, thanks."

"Um, I need to go and get dressed so I can go to work. It was, uh it was really great to meet you, Ellie."

"Likewise."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"I am- I am so sorry. I just I don't know, I felt like I was out of the loop, and you used to tell me everything, and I know. I'm sorry. "

"You shouldn't be sorry, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I've just been really wrapped up at work, and But I have an idea. I'm going to make dinner for the four of us tonight. And guess what, it's going to be your favorite."

"Oh,"

"Yeah. My famous chicken pepperoni."

"Huh? Oh, I got to tell you the truth. I love, your chicken pepperoni!"

"Yes, I know this."

"Really, I'm just- I'm so glad that you're moving on from Sarah."

* * *

When Chuck and Hannah got to the buy more and clocked on, they found the entire crew assembled in front of a display of kitchen whitegoods.

The store manager, Big Mike, was addressing the crew.

"Terrible timing for my number one employee Morgan to be away at a leadership seminar. Due to a clerical oversight, we received triple the number of Crock-Pots I may have intended."

While he was talking Chuck was whispering into Hannah's ear.

"I'm excited about dinner tonight."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, me, too."

Lester was also avoiding in paying attention to Big Mike, he was making a comment to Jeff.

What's that guy's secret with women? What, has he got some kind of deal with the devil?

"I've narrowed it down. Either mind controlling LSD or sorcery." Jeff said with authority.

Mike droned on. "El Segundo School of Finance has taught me when you try to sell a house, bake some cookies. Make the place smell familiar. We're gonna do the same thing here. Except with gumbo. Folks smell something cooking in that Crock-Pot, make them want to buy the fool thing. Need a volunteer. You look like you've peeled a few spuds in your day, Casey. And I would have picked you if these two dipsticks hadn't been faking sick to get out of chopping and dicing." Point his finger at Jeff and Lester "Wash your filthy hands, boys."

Casey saw Hannah waiting at the Nerd Herd desk, his spy senses said there was a lot of ladies feelings going on within the store. He saw Chuck approach Hannah.

"Hi."

"I miss those lips."

"What, these old things?"

"I'm gonna be thinking about last night when I'm on my install. What are you doing today?

"Yeah, same thing, install. Big, huge, complicated. Probably faking my way through most of it. But hey, how about I come and pick you up before dinner?"

"That's great."

* * *

The day couldn't fly by fast enough before Chuck picked Hannah up and headed for his place. Just as he was pulling up in the car park , Ellie and Devon arrived home from the hospital so the couples all headed inside together. As Chuck opened his front door he claimed.

"I want expectations to be managed here. I'm not Chef Boyardee."

"Just looking forward to hanging out with your sister."

"I like this one, Chuck"

"Oh, my God, Chuck, this looks amazing. And smells amazing, too."

"Dude, I thought you worked all day. How'd you find time to do this?

"Um, you know, it's a, it's a juggling act. No biggie. I just threw it together. Uh, Devon, you want to help me with the wine? "

"Smells delish. My taste buds are fist bumping each other, bro. Red okay?"

Devon and Chuck walk into the kitchen while Ellie and Hannah took a seat at the dinner table, they sat quietly until the men returned with the wine and then seat opposite their partners.

"If you keep talking, I'm going to have to lie to your sister, and I can't do that anymore. I'm not cut out for this, Chuck. I'm not like you. I'm sorry."

"I get it. Look, from now on, if Ellie asks you something, just say, "I don't know."

That's not a lie. I lied. I'm a liar. I've been telling you for years that I love this dish. And it's been horrible. And now, I can tell you, honestly, that this is fantastic.

Well, yeah. "I think you're just, you're just being polite. It's not really my best." Chuck said.

"No, it is, actually. The others were quite horrible. Devon, can you believe that Chuck made this?"

"I don't know." Devon was trying to be non-committal.

"Isn't this chicken moist?"

"Chuck's chicken?" Devon was still trying to be non-committal.

"This chicken? Chuck's chicken. Um Hannah, don't you think Chuck's chicken is moist?"

In order to take the attention off Chuck, Hannah decided she was going to speak, so she got off her chair and raised her glass.

"Actually, I, um I'd like to make a toast. Um, you know how, in life, there's always something that just doesn't line up? Like, um, either you're working at the wrong job or dating the wrong guy, or you're eating some really bad meal? Uh, but right at this second, I feel like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. And I want to thank all of you for making me feel that way. Hope dessert doesn't suck."

The dining companions all acknowledged the toast with a hearty "Cheers".

"Um, cheers."

After an enjoyable meal and two bottles of white wine consumed Ellie and Devon decided to retire for the evening. Both had a full day rostered tomorrow which meant that Devon had a full schedule of surgery. That left Chuck and Hannah alone at the table.

"That would be right, they eat and leave and I have to do the cleaning up!" Chuck expression in mock indignation.

"It's all right, I'll help you!"

"No, no no, it's my mess, you should have to lift a finger."

"Don't be silly, we'll just scrape off the scraps and the load up the dishwasher. Five minutes tops!"

"Want to know a secret?

'OK what?" Chuck asked

Hannah turned around and bent forward and hoisted the back of her dress up so it revealed her buns.

"I'm still not wearing any panties!"

And then she raced off to Chuck's bedroom with Chuck hurrying behind her.

* * *

The next day inside the Buy More.

"Have you got this covered?"

"Uh, yeah. This is cool."

"Is this new?"

"Uh, yeah. Little perk of the job. You know, just testing it out. Work thing." He said then he put the devise down on the desk. Hannah moved around the side of the desk and sidled up to Chuck. She had her hand on his arm and looked into those brown puppy dog eyes of his.

"Listen, I, um, I know this is fast, but my parents are coming in from Santa Barbara tonight for dinner."

"Oh." Chuck sounded genuinely surprised

"Yeah, and I wasn't going to ask you to come, but since I got to hang out with your family, I'd love it if you met mine."

"Yeah, yeah. I would love to meet them." Chuck replies without really thinking of the consequences.

While Hannah moved away to assist a customer Chuck goes off to sample some of Big Mike's cooking.

While his was gone Hannah noticed that the phone Chuck was tinkering with on the desk started ringing. She looked at Chuck for a moment then decided to answer the phone.

"Good morning, Buy More?"

"Huh. Where's Rafe?"

"Um, Sir this is the Buy More can I help you?"

"Look we're on our way, we'll meet at the back of the Buy More in five minutes."

Then they hung up, Hannah looked at the screen once more then put the phone down back on the desk, just as she did that Chuck came back over and asked about the phone call.

"Who was that? What did they want?"

"Um, it was a wrong number. They were asking for some guy named Rafe."

"That's odd. What did you tell him?"

Um, I told them that this was a Buy More phone. Uh, but the guy? Just, he wouldn't listen, and he kept saying that he would be here, in like, two minutes."

"Oh, here. Well that's odd. Well gotta go to my first install. See you later." He departed with a quick kiss on the cheek.

With her cover to protect Hannah got ready for her own installs, she had a full day scheduled and she had to hire a couple of actors to pose as her parents. This ruse was cooked up with the help of Shaw. The CIA had a short list of entertainment agents they can call on to help create an illusion. That's if she can keep her mind off what she was doing last night with a certain lanky nerd. Just thinking about the way that man had found and explored her erogenous zones make her tingle with expectation.

* * *

In between service calls Hannah had the opportunity to go dress shopping, she wanted an outfit that had the wow factor. She wanted something to make Chuck forget all about the blonde enforcer.

After spending the best part of two hours browsing though some of the trendiest stores in Hollywood she found the dress that was right for tonight.

* * *

Restaurant on Ocean Avenue Santa Monica.

"Hi!"

"Hi"

"I'm, uh, I'm Chuck." He shacks the hand of the man at the table, he then turned to Hannah "Can we talk for a second?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Sorry."

"Are you okay, Chuck? What's the matter?

"You know how much I like you, right?"

"What's wrong?"

"Hannah, there are things in my life that you can't understand, and I can't explain them to you. I've been dishonest, and it's not fair to you. So I have to end this because you deserve to be with someone who you can know completely and I, um,"

"I thought you were a nice guy."

"No, I am a nice guy."

"No, you're not a nice guy. We had sex this morning, and now you are dumping me."

"No, it's not like that."

"Then how is it? Explain it to me!" she demanded. Chuck suddenly had lost the will to speak so Hannah continued.

"Look, I have dated a lot of liars before, so I usually know how to spot them. But you...You're, like, the best I've ever seen...I hope that your lies keep you warm at night."

From out of nowhere the tears begin to flow. Hannah wasn't sure if it was her training mechanism or more real. Her tears made Chuck felt bad about what he just did so he turned and walked away without turning back.

She suddenly felt the comforting arms of the actress that she had hired wrap around her. The man who was playing her father remained seated where he was.

The actress tried to clam her, "There, there, I've got you. That man is a complete bastard!"

The hug had a calming effect on her enough to regain control of her emotions.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need your services anymore. You will be paid your agreed fees". Hannah said now that she was in control of her emotions.

"Well are we still going to get to eat?" the male actor enquired.

Typical male, only thinking of his stomach.

The two actors returned to their seats at the table, Hannah stood there staring away at nothing in particular, even thought it was a warm night she was starting to get goose bumps. Her sexy red dress now seemed to flimsy. She had lost her appetite but the two actors were still hungry, so she let them order from the menu. While she waited for the meals to arrive she calmed herself for she had to make a phone call to her boss and she was not looking forward to that nor in inquisition that would follow.

"Shaw! Secured."

"Hannah Giteaux, in public but secure."

"What have you got for me, Hannah?"

"He dumped me sir"

"What do you mean?"

"He dumped me sir, he told me he was breaking off our relationship."

Shaw ran his hand through his hair, it was not something he had planned but then he was experienced enough to know that nothing ever goes to plan.

"So there is no way you can recover from this?" Shaw absently ask as his mind started running different scenarios as he listened to his agent.

The rest of the call was basically ignored as Daniel took his time into rescuing the situation. Getting Walker to Washington was going to be a bit harder, having Bartowski running around L.A. is as bad as it gets as a loose cannon

* * *

In the dining room of the hotel where Hannah was staying, Hannah and Daniel were having a business breakfast while they discussed the failure of her mission.

"Well Agent Gateaux, I want to thank you for all your effects in Burbank. In this business nothing ever goes to plan and as usual something will always turn up to throw a spanner in the works. I understand that you have requested a transfer away from here. We have an opening based in Toronto. The Ring has been active in that city and they will be needed to be neutralized."

"Toronto sounds nice, especially at this time of year."

"That will be all. You're dismissed."

Hannah got up from her seat in the diner, then turned on her heels and walk out in to the street. Once outside she noticed that the pedestrians were all going about their business oblivious to the seedier underworld that spies like her have to operate in. As she walked in the sunshine she could feel the relief in not having to be stuck in this town for much longer. Dream missions sometimes turn to be a big disappointment and this was certainly disappointing to her both professionally and privately.

If she ever looks back at her time in the "City of Angels" it was a mixed bag on this mission; she had a few enjoyable days in Paris. She got to see first hand one of the legends from the Farm operate at close range and not blow her cover. She got too met and bed a cute looking guy, pity that the cute guy ended up such a jerk.


	9. Chapter 9

**A short tale of what happened to Hannah after leaving Burbank.**

Chapter 9

Three months later:

Life in the Toronto office of the CIA was fairly routine for Hannah Giteaux. Three months after transferring in from Burbank California, Hannah had found her groove. She like the apartment she was living in and the Torontians had a friendly feel about them. She didn't seem to mind the fact she was deskbound, her main task was shifting through intelligence reports of what the Ring was up to and where rogue agents surfaced before slinking away again.

Today started off fine. There had been a little bit of rain over-night so when Hannah left her apartment this morning the roads and footpaths were wet. There wasn't a cloud in the sky so Hannah had opted to walk the fifteen blocks to work. She had took her scarf off half way as she had warmed up sufficiently.

She had just settled down in her cubicle with her morning cup of coffee while reading her fresh lot of intelligence reports that came after she had clocked off yesterday when she was visited by her station chief and two other men dressed in dark suits.

Station chief Castro was the one who spoke.

"Agent Giteaux, would you please meet Agents Thompson and Mitchell."

Hannah looked at the two men, they were both white males, aged in their thirties and both were wearing charcoal suits with a conservative blue ties. She stood up and shook the hands of both of the men. After the civilities, the Station Chief made an request.

"Would you please accompany us to the 'Naples' meeting room on the next floor."

Hannah complied with the Station Chief's request. She stood up and got out of her chair and followed the three men down the corridor to the lifts. The lift arrived and they all got in. Hannah had never been to the next level so she was curious to what was on this floor. The lift stopped at the next level and they all exited and the Station Chief swiped his access card and held the door open for all to enter. On this level all Hannah could see was there were no workstations and the meeting rooms were a fair distance apart. They continued walking until they came to a room with Naples on sign next to the door. Hannah, Thompson and Mitchell all entered the room but the Station Chief didn't, he shut the door and the LED light next to the door glowed red. The sound of the door shutting sent the hairs on the back of her neck erect. She turned and noticed the locked door then she looked around the room.

OMG! Hannah was to be interrogated.

"Sit down and take a seat." One of the agents beckoned.

The seat that was offered was at the end of the table, the two suits took seats opposite each other and both had Hannah at right angles.

Straight ahead there was nothing to interrupt the view of the cameras behind the two way glass mirror. She was sure now that this was beyond anything she had previously encountered. She had to keep herself calm and count on her spy training. The risk of interrogation was always an outside chance but to be interrogated by her own side was beyond belief.

Hannah remembered her chantra, stay calm and tell the truth you have done nothing wrong.

"Are You Hannah Elizabeth Giteaux?"

"Yes"

The two of them were flipping the pages of the various reports they had in their possession. Then one would click his pen and scribble something down before cross-checking other reports.

"Is your date of birth February 29, 1988?"

Again the two spooks were flipping the pages of the various reports, scribble something, then cross-checking against other reports.

"Yes"

Again the two spooks were flipping the pages of the various reports, scribble something, then cross-checking against other reports.

"Were you born in Portland, Oregon?"

"Yes"

After a brief scribble one of the agents turned and looked at her.

"What was your first contact with Agent Daniel Shaw?"

"I was stationed in Paris for almost a year when I received a communique. I was given a directive to meet with Agent Shaw in his office in Langley!"

The other agent scribbled something then asked.

"Just like that, out of the blue?"

"Just like that. The communique came from the Paris Station chief."

"The Paris Station chief? Not from Agent Shaw?"

The agent not asking the question was flipping through the files.

"Correct. I first met Agent Shaw in his office in Langley."

By now Hannah realised that the spooks had copies of all reports filed from the Burbank station. She knew that there were cameras that were focused on Agent Shaw.

The two of them were flipping the pages of the various reports they had in their possession. Then one would click his pen and scribble something down before cross-checking other reports.

"What did Agent Shaw want with you?"

"Agent Shaw offered me a mission. I was to provide backup for another agent-in-training."

"And what was the name of that agent?"

"I'm sure it's in those reports your flicking though."

Both agents stopped and turned to stare down at her. Suddenly she felt she was six inches tall.

"Just answer the questions! Drop the attitude!"

Well that put her back in her box. "Agent Carmichael" she said softly.

That sent the two agents to scurry though their notes, after several moments of flipping pages backward and forwards one of them turned to ask the next question.

"What was the objectives of Agent Carmichael's mission?"

"I don't know, but he got the better of two experienced 'Ring' agents. He seemed pretty pleased with himself."

"You don't know what he was doing?"

"I stayed in the First Class cabin whereas he seemed to be in and out of the cargo hull."

"You never saw what he was up to?"

"No."

"How do you know his mission was successful?"

"He just seemed very pleased with himself. Like he was in a state of euphoria, he even order champagne to celebrate, but he never told me anything."

"And then what happened?"

"The plane landed in Paris and I disembarked, Agent Carmichael stayed on the plane and I presumed he flew back to LA."

"Presumed?"

"Well, I never saw him get off the plane, he told me he had to return to LA straight away. He sounded like a man who would really like to see Paris and he seemed genuine in his disappointment when he told me he had to remain on the plane."

That sent both agents to scurry though their notes, after several moments of flipping pages backward and forwards and scribbling a few notes one of them turned to ask the next question.

"How do you know his mission was successful?"

"I did see Panzer and Austin in the secured cells in the Paris station. On CCTV of course."

More scribbling for the notes.

"When next did you hear from Agent Shaw?"

"I was in Paris for four days before Shaw send me a ticket to fly to Los Angeles."

"Did you use that ticket?"

"Yes."

"So you flew to Los Angeles?"

"Yes"

"So what happened once you landed in Los Angeles?"

"Shaw rang me and told me which hotel he wanted me to stay in. I booked in and waited for Agent Shaw to contact me again."

"When did he make contact again?"

"The following morning he arranged to met me in the restaurant at my hotel for breakfast."

"What did he want the discuss with you?"

"My new cover, he knew that Carmichael and I talked on the plane and how Carmichael said he could get me a job to secure my cover."

"And what was this cover?"

"He said he could get me a position at the Burbank Buy More. He said his boss owed him a million favours."

"What did Agent Shaw think of this job offer?"

"He approved. Taking a job in the Buy More would allow me to be close, real close!"

"How close did you get?"

"We, as in Agent Carmichael and myself started dating."

"Later Agent Shaw told me the relationship between Agents Walker and Carmichael was turning toxic. I must say from my observations Shaw seemed to be correct."

"And what did Agent Shaw suggest to solve this problem?"

"He offered me to be Agent Carmichael's handler."

This time the agents didn't consult their notes.

"Why did he offer you that position?"

"He wanted to replace Walker with me. He wanted Walker to accept a command position in Washington. He thought that if Walker could see that Agent Carmichael was in good hands then she would be happy to let go of her protection detail. He said that order to take down the Ring we needed these two to be operating at their peak."

Now the integrators were scribbling madly on their notepads.

"Did you accept the position?"

"I didn't get a chance. Unfortunately Agent Carmichael and myself had a serious relationship breakdown." She said sadly.

She just knew the question they would ask next.

"Did you sleep with Agent Carmichael?"

"That's a bit personal, isn't it?

"Answer the question!"

"Yes! Several times."

By now Hannah realised that the spooks had copies of all reports filed from the Burbank station. She knew that there were cameras that were focused on Agent Carmichael.

The two of them were flipping the pages of the various reports they had in their possession. Then one would click his pen and scribble something down before cross-checking other reports.

"You said that you slept with Agent Carmichael, where you ordered to?"

Hannah was starting to get hot under the collar; the room's air conditioning wasn't doing a darn thing, even though it was pushing out cool air.

"No."

Again the two spooks were flipping the pages of the various reports, scribble something, then cross-checking against other reports.

"Were you ordered not to sleep with Agent Carmichael?"

"No I wasn't….."

Hannah stopped herself from saying anything more, she felt belittled, the two spooks both turned and stared through her, God it was embarrassing, she had to say something, anything, the first thing that came into her head.

"I wanted to. I instigated it. He was….sexy."

That comment caused the two spooks to scribble something, then do their cross-checking. They had a habit of ignoring her when they that did it.

"Look Shaw ordered me to get close, real close, but he didn't order me to do anything I felt uncomfortable with. OK? Chuck has a great ass. And a great sense of humour. I wanted him. I made sure that I got him!"

Hannah was boiling now, she was hot before but now she was boiling. She was still sitting with her jacket on and now she was overheating. Throw in the looks she got from her interrogators just kept raising her temperature.

As the spooks returned their attention to their reports Hannah asked.

"Can I take my jacket off?"

The two spooks both turned to look at her before returning their attention to their reports.

"Sure!" one of them said.

So while the spooks had their noses buried in their paperwork Hannah took her jacket off. They didn't turn their heads. That really annoyed her, so she decided to unbutton a few to see if that would change anything. Hannah wasn't being indecent, she was naturally a petite figure, so she didn't have a large cleavage to distract the men. She studied the two men after she took her jacket of, there was no change in their behaviour towards her. These two must have been eunuchs, there was no noticeable response from either of them.

The round of questions continued, Hannah was basically asked the same questions over again but with maybe slightly difference wording, changing from progressive to passive etc.

Hannah answered these questions the same way and the two integrators would scribble down the answer then crosscheck.

After the interrogation, which took about ninety minutes Hannah returned to her cubical. Sitting in the next pod was her friend Angela.

"So" Angela said in a low voice, "What did they want?"

It was against protocol but Angela was the office gossip and she could also be a wealth of information. Hannah thought she was pretty harmless so she answered her.

"They asked me about my time at my previous posting. They wanted to know what happened in Burbank."

"Did they tell you why?"

"No."

"Hannah. Don't you know? Station Chief Daniel Shaw went rogue!"

Her comment shocked Hannah, Agent Shaw was the last person she would suspect to do something like that. She could not believe it. Suddenly the gears inside her brain started to spin at high speed and a series of irrational thoughts filled her sub consciousness until a more rational one occurred.

"Did Walker go rogue too?" Hannah was trying to regain her composure, "So was there anyone killed? Were there any casualties? "

"From what I've heard, Shaw acted alone, and no one has been killed but the leak of intelligence has been extensive!"

It wasn't the fate of Agent Carmichael that concerned her more it was the fate of Agent Walker. For Agent Shaw had put a lot of time and effort into cultivating Agent Walker. For Agent Walker was one of the best and the CIA couldn't afford to lose the best unlike Agent Carmichael, who somehow managed to bungle his way through every assignment, it was a miracle that people that work with him aren't killed.


End file.
